filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Arms XF OST
Catalog Number: COCX-34482~5 * Released On: August 29, 2007 * Composed By: Masato Kouda, Noriyasu Agematsu, Junpei Fujita, Hitoshi Fujima, Daisuke Kikuta, Michiko Naruke * Arranged By: Masato Kouda, Noriyasu Agematsu, Junpei Fujita * Published By: Nippon Columbia * Recorded At: Unknown * Number of CDs: 4 Tracklist Disc One * Crossfire * Beauty and the Shining Sword * Slap the Cheek in a Mood to Kill * Stagnation Brings Impurity to the Truth * A Stroll on the Town With You * In the Sunlight * Birds Soaring Over the Battlefield * The Victorious and the Lost Ones * Trembling to the Distant Thunder * Even Only Fragments of Hope Held Close * Crisis Driver * Duel Sign * An Honest Smiling Face * Feelings Told Through Words * The Famous Me and the Can-do Woman * Under the Sky Scorched by War * A Quick Night in Elecius * The Dark Clouds Cover the Shadow of Evil * From Anxiety to Impatience * Princess Army * True Lie (prologue size) Total Time: 64'37" Disc Two * Wind that Blows During the Interlude * Filgaia Extra Land * A Beast, Brute and Monster's Claws * Everything Seems Suspicious * Outrageous Folks * Torrential Threat x Sudden Reversal * A Trusting Heart * Scholar's Facility (Senate) * Genocide Buster * Overflowing With Mysterious Power * Father Thunder Clad in Heavy Armor * The Lie Named Heavy Make-Up * The Painted Future Set Upon an Easel * Make a Wish to the Wind and a Vow to the Light * Chew on the Taste of Iron * Mechanical Dancing Fight * Inherited Will * Slice the Way to the Truth * The Trail of Those Who Fight * Bonus Track: True Lie (instrumental) Total Time: 71'46" Disc Three * A Weapon Born from the Womb of Mankind * Footsteps Which Lead the Way to Peril * So Warm and Soft * What You Seek Is Certainly There * This Sword Style Rages Still * Blank Easel * The Dawn Will Surely Come * Death Trap Siege * The Path of No Return * The Beauty in the Spreading Terror * Imminent Tragedy * In the Center of the World of Solitude * In the soup * Nation Founding Ceremony * On That Bygone Day at That Distant Place * Intrude Upon Happiness, Plunder the Future * The Red of the Panic Domain * Greater Descent * Stagnation Brings Impurity Even to Lies * Phalanx the Heavy Metal * The Return to Elencia Total Time: 71'14" Disc Four * True Lie (Ver. true heart) * To the Sea of Intrigue * Ascension to the Kingdom Capital Again * Spiral of Anxiety * A Professional Villain Clad in Sand * A Dramatic Turn * In the Center of the Insect Poisoned World * Twilight of the Anti-Hero * Put Out the Blazing Flame * The End of the Lie * Flap the Black Wings of Disaster * At the End of the Eternal Conflict (1) * At the End of the Eternal Conflict (2) * At the End of the Eternal Conflict (3) * Final Disaster (1) * Final Disaster (2) * Could You Still See Tomorrow? * Perpetual motion * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (1) * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (2) * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (3) * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (4) * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (5) * Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (6) * For Whom * Aiming for the Land of the Plenty * From the End of the Wilderness Total Time: 78'16" Wild Arms XF OST Category:Albums